The Kingsman Want You
by PistachioLuver
Summary: Kingsman wants to recruit YOU. This is your journay as a recruit through the initiation. Being a Kingsman is dangerous but full of adventure. Do you think you have what it takes? Eggsy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**1\. February 9**

_Meet me at the Tea Shoppe on Baker Street in Bibury. 2 pm –Roxy _

Eggsy checked the address again before walking into the quaint little tea shop. It was all brick interior and large windows that let in warm sunlight.

I was standing behind the counter when a young, handsome man walked over to me and looked up at the chalkboard hanging on the wall.

I looked up from my book and asked "Can I help you?"

"What's good?"

"The pub down the street." I said seriously before chuckling. "Our pastries are our only redeeming feature."

"Trust me, a pint sounds wonderful, but I'm meeting a friend here and she prefers tea."

"The closest I can get you is a slice of rum cake?"

"Trying to get me drunk?"

I blushed. "No, I just thought that-that was the closest thing I could get you to a pint." Just then the door opened and Roxy stepped in.

I cleared my throat as Eggsy turned to look at Roxy. "You ever been here before? What's good?"

"I hear their ice tea is good."

"Yeah, we'll get two of those then." Eggys said to me with a soft smile.

I nodded as I clicked a few buttons on the cash register. "You're total is $3.50." (because I don't have the pounds money symbol)

Eggsy handed me a $5 bill and walked over to sit with Roxy at a cozy table.

"Well this is a change of scenery." Eggsy noted as he lounged back in his wooden chair. He was wearing fitted jeans, a black shirt and his regular black and gold credit card jacket.

"That jacket is atrocious." Roxy laughed.

"What, I like it." Eggsy said looking down at it.

"No, no, it's very…you."

"Very me?"

"Yeah, It's not the standard Kingsman wear. It's not a suit jacket or a tie. It's not posh or anything designer. It's simply-you."

"What are you trying to butter me up for? What we doing here? Took me an hour to come out here to this quiet town."

Roxy leaned in and lowered her voice. "The girl behind the counter? Merlin wants to recruit her for a Kingsman. We are here to observe her. "

"Sounds fun." Eggsy said sarcastically right as I walked over to their table.

"Here ya go, enjoy." I said, placing their drinks in front of them before walking back to the counter and opening my book again.

I noticed that the two strangers stayed in the shop for another 30 minutes before leaving. _They must be new to town_ I thought.

**2\. February 11**

_I was going to observe (Y/N) today but I got stuck doing something for Merlin. Think you could do today?-Roxy_

_(y/n)?-Eggsy_

_The girl we are observing- Roxy_

_Oh yea, tea shoppe girl. Gottcha.-Eggsy _

_You owe me a pint for this-Eggsy _

Eggsy made the hour drive before walking into the empty Tea Shoppe. I was behind the counter, reading a book again when I looked up and saw the handsome fellow from a couple days ago enter the shoppe.

"Hey, welcome back. Pub down the street closed?" I joked.

Eggsy smiled. "It didn't dawn on me till after I left that I never tried one of your legendary pastries."

"Well lets fix that then. What would you like?"

"I would like," He looked down at the glass counter, observing all the pastries. "2 things. I'd like two lemon cookies and to know what book you've got your nose in."

"My nose isn't in it, my nose is where it should be. On my face." I retorted before laughing as I put on gloves to grab the lemon cookies. "But it's the Hobbit."

"You like adventure?" He asked as he watched me put the two cookies in a small white bag with the cute tea shoppe symbol on it.

I slid the cookies in the bag to him before clicking the cash register. "$2 flat. And yes. My life is full of pastries and work and school, but sadly lacks in adventure."

He handed me two dollars before grabbing the small bag. "I didn't hear any mention of love. You got a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?"

I smiled as I shook my head. "Neither."

"You aren't going to ask me the same question back?"

"I just assumed the girl you were in with couple of days ago was, you know."

He shook his head. "No, just a colleague."

"What do you do?"

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you." He smirked.

"You're a stripper aren't you?" I smirked back, waggling your eyebrows.

This made him burst with laughter, and before he could respond, his phone beeped. He checked his phone before sighing. He looked up at me.

"You have to go?" I asked, trying to hide your sadness.

"Yeah. I can't tell you my job, but I can tell you my name. It's Eggsy."

"Eggsy. Nice to finally meet you." I smiled goofily as I stuck out my hand to shake his. "I'm (Y/N)."

"Thanks for the lemon cookies."

"Thanks for the company." I said as he walked toward the door. The moment his hand touched the doorknob, I called out. "Eggsy wait. I don't know when I will next see you, but Happy Valentines Day." I shrugged, trying to be casual. I kept trying to tell myself that I said that because it is polite to wish people a good holiday, and not just because I wanted an excuse to keep talking to him.

He smiled his beautiful smile, his blue eyes twinkling as he said "You'll see me soon." before walking out the shoppe.

**3\. February 14 **

_When u going to observe (Y/N)?- Eggsy _

_Wow. Calling her by her first name and not tea shoppe girl? You must be in love. And maybe tomorrow, why?-Roxy_

_Want me to go with you?-Eggsy _

_I'm just going to scope out her house. Think I'll be okay on my own. Thanks though.-Roxy_

Eggsy sighed. Well that was not the answer he was looking for. He sat around his house for hours watching the telly before finally getting up. He grabbed his gold and black credit card jacket and jumped in his car to make the hour long journey to tea shoppe girl. To you.

I was just pulling the red velvet cupcakes from the oven when I heard the bell over the front door ding. I carried the tray out to the front and set them on the counter, taking off my oven mitts as Eggsy sauntered to the counter.

"Eggsy. How's it going?" I smiled.

"I'm pretty surprised actually. You weren't out here reading."

"I was in the back making cupcakes. We usually have a bunch of kids come in today to decorate them for Valentines Day."

"What time they usually come in?"

I looked up at the clock when the door dinged open and a bunch of squeals filled the room. I laughed and turned to Eggsy to say "About now." as a bunch of kids ran over to the counter, their parents by their side.

"Are you guys ready to decorate?"

"YESSSSSSSS!" They all screamed happily.

I handed each kid a cupcake before setting out the decoration. "Everybody has to put the cream cheese frosting on the cupcake before you can put the decorations on. This is the heart shaped sprinkles. These are regular sprinkles. This is gold glitter and these are gummy bears. And I think that's everything."

Eggsy observed me for a while as you helped kids decorate before he made his way through the crowd to me. "Think I'll head out. Can I get a cupcake for the road?"

"Absolutely. But you have to decorate it first." I said as I handed him one.

"Do I have to?"

I nodded with a smile.

He sighed, trying to hide his smile. "Then pass the sprinkles."

I passed him the sprinkles and watched him sprinkle some over the cupcake. "Better?"

"Not yet." I bit my lip before leaning over the counter and giving his cheek a quick peck. "Happy Valentines Day."

A light blush covered his cheeks as he cleared his throat."How much do I owe you for the cupcake?"

"On me."

"Thanks (Y/N). See you soon."

"I hope so." I whispered as I watched him leave.

Right before Eggsy got to his car, his phone beeped.

_Code 3. Meet at headquarters. -Merlin _

"Shit." Eggsy said as he jumped in his car and sped through the streets.

An hour so later, Eggsy barged into the large mansion and turned down the hallway to enter the large conference room. Roxy and Merlin looked up at him. "What's going on?"

"Someone has been stealing all of Britians great artworks and been illegally selling them." Merlin informed.

"Do we know who?"

"Liam Morgan. From what we know of him, he comes from a simple family. Mother's a teacher, dad's an engineer, no siblings. He is working under the ringleader, DeMarco. DeMarco does none of the sales, just sits back and plans it all out. So far, his face has never been seen, so we have no idea what he looks like. It seems though, that Liam is doing all DeMarcos sales in Italy at a flea market right now." Roxy informed as a picture of Liam came up on one of the paintings hanging on the wall.

"So pack your bags. You're going to Italy." Merlin informed.

[one flight later, Roxy and Eggsy arrived in Italy and took a taxi to the flea market.]

They step out of the taxi and pay before walking into the large white building.  
"Do you know exactly what booth he is?" Eggsy asked, feeling his gun in the waste band of his pants, his fake mustache tickling his upper lip.

"From our Italian source, booth 77." Roxy said, her dark brown wig making her look so different.

"That's a nice color on you." Eggsy points out as they change directions and soon find themselves standing outside booth 77. "Be careful." Eggsy warns as they calmly walk in to the empty booth.

"May I help you?" A young Italian man asks.

"Yes, we are looking for some art." Roxy asks calmly.

"As you can see, we don't sell art." He points around to all the soccer t-shirts and funny hats.

"That's not what we've heard." Eggsy says.

The man glares at them before pulling a lever under his desk. The next second, the floor beneath Roxy and Eggsy's feet disappears and they were falling.

The cold air rushed past them as they fell before landing on a cold, hard cement floor. Roxy was the first to jump back up, then Eggsy, as they both pulled out their guns before seeing they were surrounded.

"Tell me you're last name and what piece it was you wanted." Someone said. Someone with a familiar face.

"You're Liam." Roxy points out.

"And you are?" Liam asked, holding his notebook full of sales.

Instead of responding with words, the Kingsman responded how they always do: with fighting.

Eggsy shot the guy in front of him before quickly ducking, running and sliding across the floor before tackling someone else, rolling over him and using his body as a shield as the others fired at him. Eggsy looked over to see Roxy being dragged on the floor before she shoved a grenade in their then snuck up behind Eggsy and began dragging him. Eggsy elbowed the man hard in the ribs before grabbing the back of his neck and yanking the mans head down to collide with his knee. The moment Eggsy was loose, he slipped away before jumping on someone else's back, making them fall to the ground. The guy rolled on top of Eggsy and punched him right across the cheekbone before Eggsy clicked his shoes together and the knife stuck out the tip. He viciously kicked out and stabbed the guy in the middle of the chest before kicking him off.

Eggsy looked over at Roxy to see her tying up Liam. "Call Merlin."

Eggsy called Merlin, they snuck Liam out of the building back to an abandoned shelter that was Italy's secret service outpost. And there they waited for Merlin, who arrived in a private helicopter many hours later.

After arriving back in England at the Kingsman's headquarters, Eggsy dragged Liam into a cell.

"Let him simmer in nerves. We'll crack him in the morning." Merlin said, dismissing Roxy and Eggsy.

As they were walking away to sleep in the room were the new recruits usually stayed, Roxy reached forward and grabbed Eggsy's jaw. "He got you pretty good huh?"

"It's nothing."

"You're girlfriends going to be worried." Roxy teased.

"Girlfriend?"

"(Y/N) Don't think I didn't know you visit her...a lot."

"She's not my girlfriend, don't be ridiculous." Eggsy tried hiding his smile

"Then what was the kiss?"

"It was on the cheek!"

"She kissed you! Oh my god, tell me!" Roxy squealed.

"Ugh, can't believe I fell for that. Goodnight Roxy." Eggsy laughed before taking off his shoes and jacket and climbed into one of the bed.

The next morning, they woke up bright and early before going to interrogate Liam.

"We have already looked through your notebook. Full names with the paintings they bought. We are tracking the paintings down right now and all your friends will be going to jail. But what we don't understand is why are doing this? Why work for DeMarco? Did he over you money?" Roxy said as she walked around Liam, who was tied to the chair.

"Says here you were great at computers in high school. Same in Uni. Actually so great, you hacked into the schools system to change grades. Is that why you did this?" Eggsy said as he scrolled down on his Ipad. "Because you can. Maybe cause you were bored."

Liam shook his head and struggled with his words. "C-c-can't ta-l-lk a-about I-it."

"Why not?" Roxy asked.

Thoughts of Valentine flashed before Eggsy's eyes. "Roxy, I don't think he can _physically_ talk about it. Scan him over for some type of chip. I bet that's what's restraining him."

And that's exactly what they did. They give him a quick body scan to find a small chip implanted at the top of his vertebrae. They put Liam to sleep before very slowly extracting the chip. And then they waited.

A few hours later, they found out the truth. Liam was an innocent. One day, he was just going to his job at Google, when a van pulled up to him and grabbed him. They told him if he didn't do as they said, they would kill his family. Then they inserted the chip in his spine so that even if he escaped, he wouldn't be able to talk about what he was helping them do. They had used Liam because he was great with computers and was able to hack into the museums cameras and shut them off long enough to steal the art.

"Are there actually a lot of people interested in art?" Eggsy asked.

"Apparently." Roxy says as the door opened and Merlin stepped in.

"Thank you for you're cooperation. We have located your family and moved them to safety. We are going to send you to them soon. You two- a word." Merlin said before walking out.

Roxy and Eggsy followed him out to the hallway.

"Good job you two. Take the rest of the day off. And don't forget, we need to have the recruits by next week."

They both nodded. "But don't forget, we need a plan Merlin." Eggsy said as Merlin walked away.

"Tell me tomorrow, when you're all rested." Merlin said.

"Want to grab a pint? I owe you one." Roxy said.

At the word pint, Eggsy thought of (Y/N). "Yeah I could go for one." he said. In the back of his mind, he told himself to visit (Y/N) soon.

**4\. February 27**

I were just sprinkling some sugar over the fresh jelly rolls when the door dinged and I saw Eggsy walk in to the nearly empty store. Only one other person was in the store, sitting calmly in his cream suit with his gold pocket watch, reading something on his Ipad.

"Eggsy, I am so sorry I kissed you on the cheek, that probably freaked you out and that's why you stopped coming for a while. I just wanted to say I am really sorry-What the hell happened to your face?"

Eggsy laughed. "No it wasn't you. I had to go away for my job. It's been really chaotic."

"And for your face?"

"What's wrong with my face?" Eggsy smirked.

"Nothing, it's as handsome as ever, you know minus the huge bruise. Are you okay?"

"I ran into a door. Really embarrassing. Would rather not talk about it."

"Maybe a jelly roll will help? They're fresh."

"Yeah two please. Meeting my friend here again."

"Ah, your collegue." I smiled as I grabbed two and put them on two different porcelain plates. "$3.50"

He handed me a 4, and I handed him change right as the door dinged open to reveal Roxy.

"Take a seat Rox, I'll be over in a second." Eggsy said before he turned back to me. "And the kiss, it didn't freak me out. It was nice." He gave a subtle wink before carrying the two plates over to Roxy.

The man in the cream suit waited until they finished their jelly rolls before he spoke up. "A bunch of priceless art when missing from England this passed two months. Liam was in charge of it, but now he and his family have gone into hiding. You think because you Roxy, wore a wig, and you Eggsy, or should I say your real name, Gary Unwin, wore a fake mustache. You think you can come in and ruin my business and I wouldn't do anything about it. You are extremely wrong."

"Shit, DeMarco." Roxy said as she stands up and pulls out her gun the same time as Eggsy. At that moment, five buff Italian men walked in with AK-47's and began shooting bullets in all directions. Eggsy flipped over the table and ducked, before sticking his arm around the table and firing his gun, hitting one guy in the leg. Roxy used that distraction to shoot another in the head, but they were two slow. Two guys snuck around and grabbed Roxy by the hair while the other grabbed Eggsy around the neck.

I tried calling the police but someone had cut the wire. Instead I grabbed a cutting knife and ran around the counter, jumping on the man whose hand was around Eggsy's neck, and put him in a choke hold. He swung me around before flipping me over onto a table, shattering the table. The same guy then tried to stomp my face with his boot. At the last second, I blocked his boot, gritting my teeth in pain as I tried pushing against his boot with your forearms. Suddenly, Eggsy slide on his knees towards me and shot the guy multiple times in the chest, causing him to fall back.

"Go! Get out of here (Y/N)!" Eggsy yelled.

"I'm not leaving you!" I yelled right before someone smashed a chair over my head. Eggsy yelled but someone punched him across the face. I groaned as my head was buzzing and screaming with pain/ I just wanted to sleep when someone grabbed me by the back of the neck and threw me against the wall. I saw it was the guy in the cream suit-DeMarco was his name? I groaned in pain as he bent down and pried the knife from my pale hand.

"This is your only chance to get out the way princess. I'm a fair villain."

"Fuck-you." I struggled to say.

"Fair warning." He shrugged before he stabbed me in the gut with my knife.

I gasped at the sharp feeling. The last thing I saw before everything went black was men in tailored suits barging into the shoppe, covering their bodies with umbrellas.

**5\. February 28**

I woke up in a strange grey room on a bed with someone holding my hand and a dull pain in my stomach. I looked down first at my clothed stomach, pulling up my white shirt that I don't remember wearing. I noticed my stomach had a large pad of white cloth taped to it to stop the bleeding. Then I looked over to see Eggsy, sitting in a chair next to my bed, sleeping while still holding my hand.

I felt bad for waking him, but I needed answers. "Eggsy." I said out loud, when he didn't stir, I let go his hand and touched his face, saying a little louder. "Eggsy."

He woke up with a jolt. "(Y/N)? You're awake! How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"Confused. What the hell happened?"

"That, I can explain." Merlin said as he walked into the makeshift hospital room they had at the Kingsman headquarters. "I'm Merlin. Eggsy, Roxy and I,"

"The other girl at the tea shoppe with me." Eggsy clarified who Roxy was.

"We are part of an independent, international intelligence agency, operating at the highest level of discretion."

"And what exactly does that mean?" I ask.

"We are a secret service known as Kingsman, and we would you like to become one. Interested?"

To be continued...

* * *

**My life is complete! After all the wait, I FINALLY saw Kingsman: Secret Service and it was pretty freaking awesome! So I was looking for some fanfiction on the movie, and there was only one. Then I looked for quizzes like "Could you be a Kingsman." And didn't find any. So I just made this. Hope you like it. Characters might be ooc, but hey I tried. If this does well enough, I was planning to make another chapter that will talk about your training and about the bad guy DeMarco. Don't worry, it's not just art. I'll give you a hint: it will link into the cure for immortality. Happy belated Valentines Day and please review :) Kingsman does not belong to me sadly.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Manners maketh man. Do you know what that means?" Merlin asked.

Four tall, well groomed men raised their hands behind me.

"Put your hands down, you don't know what it is." Merlin said. "Each letter in M.A.N.N.E.R.S. stands for something. Each letter will be a different stage of your initiation. Let's start with A."

"Wait. Manners starts with an M, why don't we start with M?" I asked, ignoring all the glares on me. Not only was I dressed in- well nothing designer, but I was a girl.

"Because the **M** stands for **Much Needed Fashion**. And those suits are expensive as fuck! So we're not giving them out till we know which one of you is going to be a Kingsman."

"Only one of us is going to get the job?"

"Yeah. Or die trying. Alright, let's begin."

* * *

**A- Assault Tactics **

I reached for Peter's arm but he kicked me in the shin before grabbing me by the back of the neck and throwing me face first to the laughed. "Are you even trying? I've never seen anyone suck this bad?"

You flipped over in pain as you laughed a little, "When would I learn how to fight? My job is to make pastries!"

"I've been trained in everything from karate to special ops. Father always pays for the best for me." He reached out his hand and I foolishly reached for it. He just laughed before kicking me in the face.

When I woke, I was still in the grey training room, with a bunch of people surrounding me, one of them being Merlin, giving me a look between sadness, pity, and disappointment.

"What the hell is your problem Peter?"

"My problem is you. Kingsman is for men, that's why it's called what it is."

"They would have called it Kingsman and women, but they thought the title was to long." I said.

"You don't belong here! You're not rich. You can't fight. You're not Kingsman material in any sense of the word."

I nodded along, slowly and stiffly getting up, pushing away every bodies hands as I walked away.

"That's right. Go home!"

I rolled my eyes as I reached down and grabbed my towel and water bottle, drenching my towel with the water and walking back over to Peter who had his back to me, laughing his ass off with his ugly rich friends. I got on my tiptoes so I could wrap the drench towel around his face and yank him to the floor, He squirmed as his body hit the floor and I climbed on top of him, pinning his arms with my bony knees.  
"Since you're so smart in fighting, tell me, do you know what this is? It's waterboarding. Well with a little less water." I lifted the towel and he gasped hard.

"I have nothing against you. But do something like that to me again, and I will not be nice." I said through my teeth.

"You can't even fight!" He yelled. I just put my towel back over his face and poured the rest of my water bottle on top of his face before getting up and walking over to Merlin. "So, what's next in Assualt Tactics?"

The next day we all gathered back in the grey training room to be greeted by Eggsy. I couldn't help but smile.

"This session will be about how to hide your weapons and how to quickly get to them. Also we're going to find out what weapons you're best at."  
And so over the hour, we rotated through the many stations, testing out different guns, gernades, knifes, switchblades, and "Titanium string? Was is that?" One of the guys asked.

"Here let me show you." Eggsy walked over to the guy and grabbed the silver string- well actually it was shaped like a button, but when you pressed the button, you could pull the silver string out, which is what Eggsy did. He pulled the string out before quickly wrapping around the guys neck. The guy fidgeted but Eggsy told him not to move. "I can pull this and it would slice right through. But don't worry, I'm not here to kill you." He laughed, releasing the string and patting the guy on the shoulder.

Later, after testing the weapons, we were told to always carry three weapons on you. A gun, a knife, and a grenade.  
"Alright, now try hiding them on your body." Eggsy said.

After strapping the small knife to my waist under my designer jumpsuit, I immediately remembered the Taken 2 movie and bent down to stash the grenade in my sock. As I was standing up I felt someone come up behind me.

"Don't freak out. It's just me." I smelled his calming scent and subtle cologne and knew it was Eggsy. "Just wanted to tell you that's a bad place to hid a knife."

"Why?"

"Because when most attractive women like yourself are in the field, people like to grab them by the waist." Eggsy said, putting his hands gently on my waist, pressing my toned chest to my back. "And see, I can feel the knife. The enemy will feel it to and know you're not a friend. Then they'll attack." I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Not before I attack first." I said, grabbing the knife and spinning around. Eggsy was quicker and grabbed my wrist holding the knife, a smirk on his face.

"Oh stop smirking, you have more training then I do." I blushed, looking down.

He let go of my wrist and tilted my head up so he could look me in the eyes. "I'm really glad you said yes to wanting to be a Kingsman."

"We'll let's see how well I do first. Fighting isn't my strong suit."

"I'll help you."

"There's other things I'd rather you help me with."

"Like what?"

"Like helping me get this date with this really handsome guy." I tried to keep eye contact, but the feeling made me happy and nervous and I blushed, looking away.

"Someone I know?" He asked with an all knowing smile.  
"You're there to teach Eggsy. You get so distracted when it comes to pretty girls you know that?" Merlin said in the ear piece Eggsy wore.

"I do not." Eggsy responded.

"Remember Princess Tilde. 'We can do it up the arsehole'." Merlin mocked a girly voice and Eggsy had to clear his throat, glad you couldn't hear what Merlin just said.

"Well looks like I better get back to teaching. Don't think this means our conversation is over. I'm going to help you get that date." He winked.

* * *

**N- Neutral façade in face of confrontation or crisis.**

"Because you are all doing so well, I am taking you all out to the pub." Merlin said with a devious smile, but none of us thought to heavy about it.

So we arrived at the pub, all sitting around in a comfy booth but the boys quickly dispersed, wanting more drinks and to dance and to hit on girls. I just slouched back in my seat and drank my Guinness in peace, before a gorgeous brunette came up to me. "Are you (Y/N)?"

"Yes."

"I'm Eggsy's girlfriend."

"Oh, hello." I swallowed, I didn't know he had a girlfriend.  
"He told me you've been hitting on him, clinging to him like a desperate dog. He's mine so stay away."

"I honestly didn't know, I'm sorry. Yeah I'll back off." I was so mad at myself, of course someone as hot as Eggsy wouldn't already have a girlfriend. What a dick!

The girl gave a wicked laugh. "Oh you bitch, almost fooled me."

"Fooled you? No, I'm telling the truth."

"Stay the FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!"

"OKAY! I said I would didn't I! You don't have to yell!"

The girl grabbed me by my hair before pulling me close to her and whispered in my ear. "You whore. He'll never like you. So boring and plain."

I pulled away as calmly as I could. "Yes, boring and plain that's me." I wasn't trying to start anything. "Well it was lovely meeting you." I said taking a last sip of my drink before slipping out of the pub. As I walked by a window, I saw one of the guys from my initiation being yelled at, so he yelled back before swinging a punch. And then the other guy launched himself at him, tackling them over a table. I shook my head before catching the tube as close as I could back to the Kingsman headquarters we were temporarily staying at.

The next morning I woke up before making toast for breakfast, 30 minutes later, 3 hung over men joined me. "Where's the other guy? Probably in jail." I asked, remembering his pub fight.

The others shrugged, groaning at the sunlight that streamed in through the tall windows.

Minutes later. "Congratulations. You 4 have passed. As you're probably wondering where Jeremy is. Last night, he was kicked out of Kingsman for starting the fight. This section was all about confrontation, and he was to much of a hot head. Everybody who confronted you last night was a former member of Kingsman, and whatever they said to you was fake. We created scenarios that would most upset you. Congratulations for not falling for it."

I don't know why but I sighed in relief. Eggsy was single and wasn't a dick. I had thought over that all night, thinking he had a girlfriend, thinking he was just messing with me. I couldn't help but smile knowing all of last night was fake.

* * *

**N-No Ties but Kingsman **

"Kingsman is a two way street. Not only do we have to trust you, but you must trust us. Once you are in Kingsman, you must forget about everybody you use to know and love. We are you're new family. And most importantly: Kingsman only has two purposes, to make the world a better place and to protect the innocent. So what we say goes." Merlin said as we finished eating lunch. Merlin had given everybody the morning off to bounce back from the hangover. As I was putting my dishes away, Merlin came into the kitchen. "(Y/N) I have a mission for you."

"So soon?" I asked as I followed him down stairs, down wood paneled walls down to the cement basement beneath the new recruits floor. He tapped in a code and unlocked the metal.

I followed him in to see Eggsy tied in a metal chair, a gag in his mouth. His face was creased with worry and he was squirming as Merlin loudly shut the door behind us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Merlin then pulled out a gun from the wasteband of his pants and handed it to me. "Shoot him."

And now that speech about trust at lunch made sense.

* * *

**What happened at the Tea Shoppe.**

DeMarco's POV

After (Y/N) had fainted and Kingsman bursted into the tea shop, I ran and jumped out a window, escaping through the underground sewer systems. I had a getaway boat waiting for me, zipping me back in time for a dinner at a clients house.

Once I arrived in Italy, there was an extra suit in the expenisve car that drove to my friends house. I quickly changed as the car rolled to a stop. I climbed out, climbing up the white marble steps and knocking on the bright red door. My driver was down by the car, pulled out an expensive painting from the trunk and struggling to carry it up the steps behind me.

I was invited in by the old butler and led into the grand dinning room.  
"Oh Antonio!" I gave a fake smile as he stood up and clasped my hands.

"DeMarco! Thank you so much for coming."

"Oh my pleasure. My pleasure indeed." I smirked as I stood beside him. "Are you ready to live forever?"

He smiled eagerly.

"Benjamin please bring in the painting!"

Benjamin, my driver, struggling to carry the painting but was able to gently set it on the table and carefully cut off the protective cloth around it to reveal the beautiful art.

"Oh it's more gorgeous in person. And I'll be able to stare at it _forever_. May I try the product now?" He asked eagerly.

"After the money I'm afraid."  
"Oh yes. Butler please hurry and bring along the money!"

The old Butler scurried off and less then a minute brought back two black suitcases.  
"The first one has $5 million for the painting. And the second $25 million dollars." The Butler announced, snapping them both open to show the suitcases full of money.

"Had a good friend of mine break into the Royal Bank of Britain to get that 25 mill. Now how bought that immortality?"

"As you wish." I said as I turned over the painting and slowly popped the back of the frame off to reveal a small brown purse tucked inside.

"The Chinese believed the Lingzhi mushroom, also known as the Reishi mushroom, was the cure to Immortality. They used mix it with a bunch of spices and other herbs. Unfornutaly they never just tried it by itself. If they would, they would have found the cure to immortality they were looking for." I informed as I slowly opened the purse and grabbed a large reddish mushroom, passing it over. "Warning: They are very tough to chew."

Antonio laughed. "Seems fair trade for Immortality. Bottoms up." he said as he popped the mushroom into his mouth and began chewing, and chewing, and chewing. "Oh, I feel it working. I feel..oh that has a heedy taste." He coughed, still chewing. "I feel lightheaded. I c-c-can't." He struggled before scratching at his dry throat. "C-c-cant breath!" He gagged and choked, his face turning purple and blue as veins popped out and he fell to the floor.

I could only smirk.

* * *

**Sorry their isn't as much Eggsy. Their will be next time! Thank you so much for reading :) Really hope you like it and if you could spare a moment, review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DeMarco's POV (continued)**

"I feel lightheaded. I c-c-can't." Antonio struggled before scratching at his dry throat. "C-c-cant breath!" He gagged and choked, his face turning purple and blue as veins popped out and he fell to the floor.

I could only smirk.

"What do we do?" The Butler asked worriedly, rushing to Antonios side.

"Nothing. See Lingzhi mushroom has been tested to see if it was the link to immortality, but they soon found out it's not. Though it is good for healing certain ailments. But it's not going to heal what he has."

"What does he have?" the Butler asked as the life drained from Antonio slowly.

"Well he did actually eat a Lingzhi mushroom, but I put a couple of drops of liquid actinide on the mushroom."

"Posion?" the Butler breathed.

"That's what you get Antonio. When I say I need certain things at a certain date, I mean it. So because you were a lousy supplier, I had to kill you. Nothing personal." I said before turning to Benjamin. "Rewrap the painting and put it back in the car." then I turned to the Butler. "Would you like to work for me?"

The Butler nodded, probably to scared to say no.

"Good. Then clean up all the evidence. I'll be waiting in the car."

* * *

**N-No Ties but Kingsman (continued)**

As I was putting my dishes away, Merlin came into the kitchen. "(Y/N) I have a mission for you."

"So soon?" I asked as I followed him down stairs, down wood paneled walls down to the cement basement beneath the new recruits floor. He tapped in a code and unlocked the metal.

I followed him in to see Eggsy tied in a metal chair, a gag in his mouth. His face was creased with worry and he was squirming as Merlin loudly shut the door behind us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Merlin then pulled out a gun from the wasteband of his pants and handed it to me. "Shoot him."

And now that speech about trust at lunch made sense.

"What are you waiting for?" Merlin asked.

I looked at Eggsy who looked so helpless, his beautiful eyes glistening with tears that threatened to fall.

"Shoot him (Y/N)."

"Why?" The word came out my mouth before I even knew what I was saying.

"What?"

"Why am I going to shoot him?"

"Don't you dare question Kingsman! Do what I tell you. Shoot him!"

"I will! Just tell me, tell me why. What did he do to deserve to die."

Merlin looked generally shocked before slowly answering "Eggsy has killed 30 people. We cannot allow him to continue his murdering spree. You must understand. This is our chance to stop him."

I couldn't breath. How could Eggsy do such a horrible thing. Why would he even do something like that? I fought the urge to throw up as I tightened my hand around the cold gun and lifted it to Eggsy's head. I don't want it. I can't. But I have to.

"Do it now. Shoot him."

I have to do this_._ I must. Not just for Kingsman. For those people._ "Shoot him!"_

He can't continue to kill people. I can stop him.

"Dammit. **Shoot him!"**

"I'm sorry Eggsy," I said in a silent prayer before I shot the gun at his forehead. I swallowed hard as I closed my eyes, trying to quickly collect myself before turning back to Merlin. I keeping my emotions in check as I strongly said "Anything else Merlin?"

Later that day as I laid in the cool grass outside the Kingsman mansion, I couldn't help but think of Eggsy and the brief moments we had together.

**-Flash back-**

"That, I can explain." Merlin said as he walked into the makeshift hospital room they had at the Kingsman headquarters. "I'm Merlin. Eggsy, Roxy and I,"

"The other girl at the tea shoppe with me." Eggsy clarified who Roxy was.

"We are part of an independent, international intelligence agency, operating at the highest level of discretion."

"And what exactly does that mean?" I ask.

"We are a secret service known as Kingsman, and we would you like to become one. Interested?"

Merlin had left shortly after this, giving me time to heal and think over if I wanted to be a Kingsman.

I had turned over to Eggsy, reaching to grab his hand. He easily entwined our fingers with a soft smile.  
"So what's it like being a Kingsman?"

"It's...it's adventurous. But not the same adventure you read in your books. It's more intense, more scary. It's this thrilling ride, but it can be heartbreaking."  
"Why heartbreaking?" I asked.

"Because it's dangerous as you saw. I uh-," Eggsy swallowed. "I lost a close friend because of a Kingsman mission." Eggsy said, his eyes drifting to the floor as he thought of his beloved mentor Harry Hart.

"I'm sorry." I said as I gave his hand a squeeze. I then let a few seconds of silence pass before asking, "The guy who was in the tea shop, DeMarco? What happened to him?"

"He got away. Kingsman is currently looking for him, nothing for you to worry about though love."

"Trust me. It's the last thing I'm thinking of."  
"Then what are you thinking."

"If I say yes and try out to be a Kingsman, will I still see you?"

Eggsy smiled and kissed my hand. "Here, I'll make you a deal. If you actually become a Kingsman, you buy me dinner. If you don't get the job, I'll buy you dinner. But if you say no and decide you don't want to be a Kingsman, you still get dinner, but it will have one less candle at the table."

I laughed. "How one percent less romantic."

"But no rush. I'm just concered about your recovery."

"But I already know my answer."

"Oh and what is it?"

"It looks like I'm going to be buying you dinner."

"feeling confident?" Eggsy said with a warm smile before leaning in to kiss the top of my head and whispering "Sounds great to me."

* * *

**E-Endurance**

I was having a dream about the helpless look Eggsy gave me before I shot him when I heard a loud bang, bang, bang. My eyes fluttered open and I sprang off my bed and clumsily stood at attention when I saw Merlin at the front of our room.

"I think you can guess why we are missing one of our fellow recruits. Sadly, Evan was unable to shoot his friend. Which cost him his position in Kingsman. Congratulations to you 3. From here on it won't be easy."

I barked a harsh laugh; like the stages before this were easy. I just shot Eggsy!

"What are you laughing at (Y/N)?"

I shook my head, holding my tongue. "Nothing sir."

"Good. Cause It's time."

Endurance to Kingsman is more then what I thought. I thought would have to do a triathlon or something like that, but what they had in mind was worse. We all suited up in camouflage before meeting outside. We were then blind folded and driven somewhere far off. It was twenty minutes later when we were dropped off in the middle of a dense forest. Merlin then hand cuffed me to this guy named Danny before Merlin hand cuffed the other recruit named Daniel to someone unfamiliar.

"This challenge is simple. Get back to the mansion without dying. These woods are filled with Kingsman who will kill you in a heartbeat. So try to stay quiet. And because Daniel was the first to shoot in the last stage, he gets an advantage of being teamed up with an actual Kingsman, not a recruit. Last person to arrive will face elimination. Good luck!" Merlin said before jumping into the truck and driving off.

After about an hour in the hot sun, my partner Danny and I were doing well sneaking through the woods, but Daniel just wouldn't shut up. He was in front of me, stomping loudly as he pretend to knew which direction to go.

"Daniel you have to be more quiet." I whispered.

"Or what?"

And right as he said that, I saw someone shift behind a tree. I stopped walking. "There's someone here." I whispered before I heard the soft sound of someone loading bullets into a gun chamber. "Duck!" I yelled as the bullets came flying at us. I crawled across the floor, yanking Danny behind me until we were hiding behind a bush.

"I've been hit!" Daniels partner groaned.

"You okay to go on?" I asked and he slowly nodded.

"Fuck, you had to be hit." Daniel said annoyed.

"Let's go this way." I said urgently, running the opposite way of the shooters. The bullets faded before someone jumped from behind a tree and swung a sword. I quickly ducked but Danny wasn't as quick. The sword deeply sliced Danny on his arm. I rushed forward and tackled the sword swinger to the ground. Danny fell next to me but quickly scrambled as he pulled out a gun and shot the attacker quickly in the head.

"Thanks man, you okay?"

He nodded as he covered the wound with his hand to staunch the bleeding. "Let's keep going."

It was another thirty minutes when the mansion came into view. Daniels partner groaned loudly before fainting, falling to the ground.

I rushed over, trying to rouse him. Nothing.

"We can try to carry him?" I asked.

"No. I'm this close. Forget him."

"How can you forget him."

"Simple." Daniel said before taking out his gun and shooting the handcuff, breaking it in half. "You two might as well give up. The Kingsman position is mine. Understand or do I have to shoot you into understanding?"

"No we understand." Danny quickly said.

And as Daniel turned his back, I raised my gun to shoot him in the back of the leg when Danny stopped me.

"If men like him are in Kingsman, then I don't want to be a Kingsman." I said through gritted teeth.

"Not all of them are like him. Now come on, we can still beat him." Danny said as we both moved over to help pick up and carry Daniels partner.

It took us an hour to drag Daniel's partner unconscious body through the mansion doors. We immediately called for help , and Merlin, Daniel and a bunch of medics came to the foyer. The medics picked up and carried Daniels partner away. But what I didn't know was he was fine. Only Merlin and Daniels partner knew that the bullets shot were blanks and that Daniels partner was just acting hurt and unconscious. Unfortunately the sword that hit Danny was a mistake.

"About time." Merlin said with a sly smile.

"Before you begin Merlin, I need to say something." I said as I handed over my gun. "One, take this before I shoot Daniel in the face."  
"Why would you do that?" Daniel said with a smirk.

"Because you do not just leave your partner there to die you fucker!" I thrashed forward but Danny held me back. "To be a Kingsman, it's not all about being independent, it's about being able to work with a group. And you're never suppose to leave someone behind. Least not when their still alive!"

"You have to do what you have to do." He gave an evil smile.

I reached over to steal Danny's gun but he took it and held it away from me.

"I completely agree (Y/N). That's why Daniel is being kicked out. Congratulations you two."

"What!?" Daniel yelled. "What the fuck! I made it here first! They should be going home!"

"When I said the last person to arrive will be sent home was a lie. That was just to see your true colors come out."

And let's just say Daniel did not take the news well. He brought out the gun and shot the ceiling to scare us before attacking Merlin. Danny and I had to drag him off as other Kingsman who had been lounging in the house came running over to help. They had carried a kicking and screaming Daniel to a corner before sedating him and carrying him outside.

"We'll take him home, yeah?" A Kingsman said before closing the front door.

"You okay Merlin?" I asked as he grasped his bruising neck.

"Yeah, yeah. But I have more important things. (Y/N) may I see you in my office?" he said as he unlocked Danny and I's handcuffs.  
I nodded before following him, looking over my shoulder real quick to shout. "Good job today Danny! Get that cut checked out yeah?"

We walked to Merlins office, and the moment he opened the door, I saw a tall male with brunett hair in a credit card jacket. My heart stopped as the male slowly turned around and I saw the face clearly. It was Eggsy.

"H-how could this be? Is this, are you real?"

Eggsy nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone." Merlin said as he backed out of the room, closing the door.  
"Let me explain." But I didn't let Eggsy finish. I ran forward, pushing him against Merlin's desk and kissed him with everything I had. All my anger, my sadness, my passion. My hands were on either side of his face, slowing sliding into his soft hair.

He had gasped into the kiss before I felt his plush pink lips responding, his arms wrapping around me, resting low on my back.

I only pulled away when I needed oxygen, but I stayed close, leaning my forehead against his. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to shoot you. God I haven't been able to stop thinking about it-about you."

"No no. You had to be strong. And I did kill 30 people. But only for Kingsman."

"Good. But no more talk of Kingsman. Just you and me now." I said before cupping his face and kissing him again, but this time softer, less rushed. His hand traveled down to my thighs, lifting me up and gently setting me on Merlins desk.

It was so great to have Eggsy back. So great. He was so charming and handsome. And strong and...alive. He survived a head shot. But how? And even though my brain was a little fuzzy because Eggsy was still kissing me, his hands traveling up my back, I had to ask. "Eggsy how did you survive the bullet?"

He smiled as he leaned back a little, his arms still around me as he stood between my legs. "I was wearing a bullet proof mask that was designed to look like my face."

"You're very handsome face." I said as I kissed the tip of his nose. "But seriously, can you forgive me for shooting you?"  
"Well, is you kissing me your apology?" Eggsy asked.

"Yes."

"Then I think I will need more kisses." Eggsy teased and as he leaned in for a kiss, Merlin yelled from the other side of the door. "Don't be having sex on my desk or I will shoot you both and their will be no life saving mask!"


	4. Chapter 4

***Just added some extra moments**

* * *

"Alright, enough you two. I want my office back!" Merlin said from the other side of the door.

I laughed, ignoring Merlin as I rested my forehead against Eggsy's. "Do you think you can try to visit more? I barely saw you before I yeah know..."

"Before you had to shoot me?" Eggsy said with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I can swing by more. Especially now that your mine." He said, resting his hands low on my back.

I couldn't help but smile."Good because I maybe... sort of... kinda...missed you." I whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Eggsy said, grinning ear from ear.

"You heard me." I replied, hiding my blush.

"I know. I missed you to." He said, giving me a quick kiss before helping me off the desk. He then gently grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

"Wait, before we leave." I said before getting on my tiptoes and kissing Eggsy once more. He pressed me against the door, kissing me back. He gently nipped at my bottom lip before he slowly leaned back. His eyes were still closed as I breathlessly whispered between us, "Merlin is probably so mad right now."

"I don't care." He gave a little laugh before we both leaned off the door and opened it to reveal a very angry Merlin.

"Teenagers having sex on my desk." He grumpled.

"We didnt even have sex. It was just some heavy groping." I joked.

Apparently Merlin didn't find it funny.

* * *

**R- Reality Check**

"(Y/N) please meet me outside my office." Merlin had asked after walking into my room at 4 am.

"Is it urgent? Because suns not even up." I grumbled sleepily.

"Its deadly important. We have a special visitor. You have 5 minutes to get up." He said before walking out. I quickly got up and changed into my designer jumpsuit before combing my hair into a tight pony tale and meeting Merlin outside his office.

"Inside is Mr. Craig. He is one of the most important people you will ever meet in Kingsman and probably all of the U.K, so don't fuck this up."

"What exactly is this?"

"He's going to ask you some questions to see if your right for Kingsman. Now good luck." He said before opening the door before I could ask any more questions.

I walked over to the older man with the white beard sitting behind the desk. I stuck out my hand. "Mr. Craig, I'm (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). It's an honor to meet you."

He barely looked up, and he ignored my hand as he set down his newspaper and began asking questions. "Do you think you have what it takes to be a Kingsman?"

I cleared my throat and sat down. "Yes sir I do. Everything I don't know, I will learn."

"What are things you don't know?"

"Fighting isn't my strongest."

"You can't be taught fighting. Either you can fight or you can't."

"I disagree. You can be taught anything."

"Are you a slow learner or a fast learner then?"

"I would think fast."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm optimistic to learn and provide the best service for Kingsman."

"I know you are involved in a romantic relationship with Gary Unwin, a former Kingsman. Is this true?"

"Uh- yes. I can promise you, the relationship will not impair my work or his."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I won't let it, and I bet he won't let it either. We are both professional."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Because from past experiences, I have been able to put work in front of my emotions."

"And how successful were you?"

"Very?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I SHOT HIM IN THE HEAD!" I finally snapped, quickly closing my eyes and tried to control my breathing. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to yell."

"Totally normal. You shot your boyfriend in the head, I would expect you to be a little sensitive on the subject. I would be the exact same way." He said before leaning back and giving me a Cheshire smile. "I like you."

I didn't say anything back.

"You know... I could use people like you for what I do."

"And what exactly do you do...sir." I said, still a little annoyed with his prying.

"I get information from people who were assigned to get the information. A double standard spy if you will."

"A traitor."

"Not exactly. I sell information to people who are desperate for it."

"And of course who pay top dollar for it."

"Ah, you know exactly what I'm talking about. So what do you say? Join me. Be a Kingsman and work for me. No one will ever find out."

"I will think about it. Is that everything sir? I was planning to cook some dinner for the Kingsman."  
I quickly lied, trying to get out of here.

"Oh you liar. The lies just drip off your tongue like honey." He gave a dark chuckle.

"Excuse me?" I began to panick. "I am not lying. You are invited to dinner if you want?" Shit I can't cook.

"Oh no, you're not going to make it to dinner." He said before standing up and pulling a gun from under his long suit jacket. I immediately ducked as he fired before rolling over to the door. It was locked.

I tipped over a table and ducked behind it as he continued shooting at me, yelling "Is Kingsman worth dying for?" I took a deep breath when I heard him reloading. I pulled out my own gun and said "I don't know, you tell me." I said dramatically before shooting at him. When I saw him duck, I quickly turned to shoot at the door lock, blasting it off and yanking the door open, throwing myself out the room. "Merlin! Merlin!" I screamed as I scrambled to get up but someone grabbed me by my forearms and pulled me up.

"(Y/N) what's wrong?" It was Eggsy.

"We need to find Merlin. Mr. Craig is a double spy!"

And all of a sudden their was clapping. Merlin rounded the corner and Mr. Craig walked out the office, both were smiling and clapping.

"Congratulations for passing this stage. Good acting ." Merlin smiled as he shook Mr. Craig's hand.

"Glad I could be a part of it." Mr. Craig laughed.

* * *

**S- Sportsmanship**

"You're last challenge will begin tomorrow. So get some sleep tonight."

"Wait. What happens if both of us pass?" I asked.

"Not only will you be timed but we will see how well you can lead but still work in a team. If you don't take instructions well and can't see the signs of a bad team... that will be your demise."

"That still didn't answer my question though..." I asked.

"Trust me, people's true colors come out. Both of you will not pass. Actually... one of you won't leave alive." Merlin whispered the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing. Goodnight." Merlin gave a sharp nod before dismissing us for the night.

Alrighty then... I thought to myself as Danny said he was going to the room. I wished him goodnight before headeding to the dinning room, sitting and chomping on strawberry's, thinking. 'how come we both won't pass? Wonder what kind of challenge it will be?' I was deep in thought when I bit into a strawberry and it's sweet juice ran down my chin. I went to wipe it away when another hand wiped it away. I looked up to see Eggsy, smiling as he collected the strawberry juice on his thumb and stuck it in his mouth.

"Could you stop being sexy for like one second?" I joked.

He lifted his chin and thought about it as he sucked on his thumb. "Nope don't think I can." He said before smiling and leaning down. "Can I kiss you?"

"You've never asked me before."

"We never technically talked about...us."

"In Merlins office you said I was yours. What else do we need to talk about?"

"Do you want their to be us? Are you mine? Am I yours?"

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down so our lips were barely touching. I could feel his breath mingle with mine as I whispered, "You are mine. And I am yours. Deal with it."

He smiled before leaning down to close the- "Wait." I said, making Eggsy completely freeze.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I have an idea. Now that we are...together. We should get to know each other. I only know from the brief moments at the Tea Shoppe. Which they probably fired me for not showing up."

"Nah, Kingsman owns the Tea Shoppe. We covered you. So what's your idea then love?" He said as he leaned over and braced himself on the chair's arms.

"That we should stop kissing-," "Hate the idea already."

"No hear me out. That whenever we want a kiss, we have to ask a personal question first. Look I'll go first. Do you have any siblings?"

Eggsy then leaned forward to kiss me but I backed up with a laugh. "No, you have to answer the question first silly."

He leaned back with a small sigh, a smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah. I uh, I have a little sister. She's absolutely precious, she really is." He said in awe as he sat down in the chair across from me. "Her birthday was a couple of days ago. I got her this real kick ass pink train that spits out real tufts of smoke. Picked it up from Germany on my last away mission and wait. You owe me a kiss for answering."

I smiled and leaned in. "You are absoltuly right. I do." I gently pressed my lips to him. "Your turn."

And the game went on for a while. I found out Eggsy's dad died in Kingsman and his mom is a sweetheart who keeps dating douche bags. He did gymnastics and was great at it. He had to work out to keep in shape for Kingsman, but he has a real soft spot for sour gummy worms.

In exchange, I told him I lost both my parents and the police couldn't tell me how. I love cooking, especially desserts and I love reading adventure books. I've always wanted to travel and I also took gymnastics.  
"Sounds... dangerous... having... two... very...flexible... people dating." Eggsy said in between heated kisses, pulling me onto his lap.

"God not in here too!" Merlin said exasperated as he walked through the dinning room with a glass of water.

I laughed, pulling away from Eggsy and shouting. "Sorry Merlin."

"No you're not." He shouted back as I heard him climb the stairs.

I turned back to Eggsy, feeling him caress my cheek.

"I should get to sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"That reminds me. I can't meet with you tomorrow before the last challenge."  
"What?"

"They would think I'm helping you cheat."

And I wanted to be mad but it honestly I couldn't. That made sense.

"I'm going to win with or without your help." I said jokingly.

He laughed along before tightening his grip around me. "Just remember. Whatever happens tomorrow doesn't change anything between us."

I gave him a small smile."I know, and thank you for that." I said before he gave me one last lingering kiss. And then I was off to bed.

When I woke up, there was a note on my bedside table.

_Good luck love!- Eggsy_


	5. Chapter 5

_**THIS IS JUST A SNEAK PEAK! This chapter will be added to in the next couple of days. Hope you like it! :)** _

* * *

_Good luck love!- Eggsy_

I couldn't help but smile as I read the small note. He was to good to be true.

"Your boyfriend giving you cheat tips for today?" Danny said with a joking smile.

I laughed and shook my head, "Mm, I don't need to cheat to beat you."

Danny looked down at the ground and smiled, showing off his dimples. "You know, I'm glad I'm against you. None of those other people were worthy enough for Kingsman. If I lose, I'm glad it's to you."

My eyes widened at his heart felt honesty. I nodded, "Yeah Danny, I feel the same."

"At least then, If you get accepted you can find out what happened to your parents." He said casually as he made his bed.

"What?"

"You know, what really happened. I bet Kingsman has a file of it somewhere."

"What are you talking about?"

"What was it called, Project, oh something with art. Project Picasso?"

"Picasso?"

"Oh shit. Do you, do you not know?"

"No I didn't. Tell me."

"It's not my place."

"It is your place, now **tell** me!"

"Initiates, the final task will be administered in ten minutes. Be ready and meet me in the basement." Merlins voice was strong and commanding over the intercom.

I swallowed my anger, "Do you want me to leave so you can take a shower?"

Danny shrugged mischeviously, "You can stay if you want." He said as he lifted his shirt over his head, revealing his tan and toned body. He gave me a smirk and started heading for the showers.

I couldn't stand this, what did he mean about my parents? I marched out the room.

As I was in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal, I heard two agents walking towards the kitchen.

"There's a spy in our mist Mordred. They gave away initiation tasks and where our headquarters was and even some of it's layouts!"

"How do you know?" The other voice asked.

"Because there good at computers but not that good." He said as the two agents entered the kitchen, immediately shutting up when they saw me leaning against the island, a large spoonful of soggy cereal in my mouth.

I nodded and said, "morning." around my mouthful.

"Aren't you Eggsy girlfriend?" The tall one asked. He was around 6 foot with black curly hair and a set of high cheekbones that could cut glass.

"I am." I set down my bowl and slowly approached the taller one. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Don't answer Mordred." But Mordred nodded anyways.

I reached for his wrist, "How long have you worked here at Kingsman?"

"20 years." His voice was deep.

"Have you ever heard of Project Picasso?"

The man shook his head, his face neutral. "No."

I internally sighed before letting his wrist go. "Thank you. I guess I better get going."

I walked down to the basement and stood next to Danny as we waited for Merlin.

"Still tripping off Project Picasso? You know your mom was a painter? A beautiful painter, shitty cook though."

"How do you-,"

"Attention!" Merlin commanded as he strode into the room, clipboard in hand. "This is the final stage before one of you leaves in a body bag...and the other becomes a Kingsman agent."

I glanced at Danny and saw him smirking, looking very smug. Through all the stages him and I bonded, but right now I felt like he was trying to sabotage me, trying to trip me off my game because sometimes our own thoughts can be our toughest challenge.

Merlin had informed us that someone special to Danny and someone special to me has been kidnapped but an unnamed source. We don't know who's missing, who took them and where.

We were both given a competent crew to help us find our person. Merlin then informs Danny is team red and I am team blue. First person to find there special person wins. I nodded and was about to run to my crew to start but then Merlin said, "Oh keep in mind you only have 24 hours to find them. For your sake, lets hope whoever took them is kind."

_What does that mean? Are they being tortured? No that would be to extreme...but then again this is Kingsman._

_"This job is dangerous."_ that is what Eggsy said about this job.

My heart was thumping painfully in my chest as I shakily pullled out my phone and immediately called all my friends and family, quickly finding out that Eggsy was the one they took. I drove the 2 hours to Eggsy's house to see it trashed and that's where my first clue is. From there, the next 15 hours was a massive blur. I was driven from place to place to place, picking up clues and riddles. My team hacked into many cameras and cracked many codes but it wasn't until the latest clue that everything became clear.

The last clue came to me via text messege from an unknown number. I opened the message and clicked on the video that was attatched. Eggsy was tied in a chair in front of the camera, sporting a black eye and a large bruise on his sharp jaw.

"Isnt he handsome?" A female voice behind the camera said.

"I can see why you fell for him (Y/N) I really do." the female voice kept talking as sheleft the camera on a heavy breathing Eggsy, but I was distracted by what was happenin in the back. I sent the video to one of my computer tech guys, having him amplify the background noise.

"_szinte ugy..(mumbles) konnyu_" Someone said in a low voice.

"Go back and play it louder, please." I ordered, adding on the please because even though I desperately needed to find Eggsy, it didn't';t mean I had to be rude to the people helping me.

_"szinte ugy tunik, hogy konnyu._"

"What is that?"

"It translates to 'it almost seems to easy'." Someone on my team informed.

"What language is that?"

"Hungarian."

Eggsy's in Hungary.

After I booked everybody on my team a ticket to Hungary and we boarded the plane, the only thing on my mind, the only thing I could think was, 'Don't worry Eggsy. I'm going to find you. I will find you."


	6. Chapter 6

Eggsy's in Hungary.

I was flown to Hungary and immediately located one of the old, abandoned Kingsman locations. I scavenged the house before finding a trap door in the living room under a rug.

I crouched down and struggled to lift the heavy wooden trap door. The rusted metal scrapped my hands but ignored the pain and finally got the door all the way open. it up and climb down into a concrete room with only two doors and a table in the middle.

My crew told me they were not allowed to enter the hatch and that they had to take all my weapons. I wanted to be angry but I understood, they were Merlins orders. So I thanked them for all there hard work before starting to climb down the metal stairs, trying to keep my footsteps light. I emerged into a moderately light concrete room. As I planted my feet on the ground, i turned around and surveyed the room: two doors, one to the left and one to the right. There was also a table with 3 items, a standard gun, a police issued taser and a needle filled with a liquid i couldn't identify yet, but what i could identify was Danny, standing in front of the door with a number 2 spray painted on it. I tiptoed closer to him to see he had dynomight sticking to the door and smoke coming off it. He must be trying to blast the thing off, but why? We were both given a key at the beginning and said to hold on to these until the right moment. Surely this is the right moment. I ran over to the other door, seeing a one spray painted on it. I pulled out my key that I hide in my boot and slid it into the large lock and...nothing. It refused to turn the lock.

Danny heard my struggle with the lock and started walking towards me. "So your key doesnt work either? Then why-" would they give us these keys? I assumed he would say but he froze, his eyes widening as he and I both understood.

We had each others keys.

Danny lunged forward but I side stepped him. He landed on his chest but quickly rolled over and flipped himself up. I ran to the table in the middle of the room and barely managed to get my hand on the syringe before Danny ran up behind me and put me in a choke hold. I tried getting a good hold with my sweating hands on the syringe before reaching back to blindly poke his face but before I could prick him, he kicked my feet from under me, making me fall to the floor, face first.

I took a second to breath, rubbing at my sore, red neck before turning over to see Danny reach for the gun on the table and point it to my head.

"This is why you were never meant to be a Kingsman (y/n), you grabbed a srygine when you should have grabbed the gun."

"I didn't grab the gun because I didn't want to kill you. I need you to tell me about Project Picasso."

Danny gave a harsh laugh, "Don't you get it? There is no Project Picasso. I lied!"

But he was wrong. I asked Mordred, I took his pulse when I asked him and I could tell he was lying. There is something going on.

I lunged forward and tackled Danny to the cold,wet ground. His head smacked the concrete as I stabbed him with the syringe at the same time he fired the gun at me. I braced myself for ripping, burning pain but nothing came. The gun was empty and thanks to the syringe, Danny was unconscious.

I quickly took the key from his pocket and ran to my door, unlocking it to see Eggsy sitting in a chair chatting with a couple of other agents. I ran over to him, eagerly climbing into his lap to smother him with kisses. "Are you okay?" I looked at his handsome face, seeing his sparkling light blue eyes watching me as I gently rubbed his cheekbone with my thumb. That's when I saw the bruises. "Who did this to you?"

"(y/n)" he said my name softly, holding my shaking hands. He gave me a sweet smile. "It's just make-up love. I'm okay."

"Good." I said before kissing him again.

A few minutes later, a sweater clad Merlin entered the room to congratulate me on becoming an official Kingsman before letting me and Eggsy have the rest of the day off. Eggsy grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers, before leading me to the door when I stopped. "(Y/n), what's wrong?"

"Merlin, tell me about Project Picasso."

"There's no such thing." Merlin said calmly.

"I thought Kingsman believed in honesty." I said, glaring at him before walking out with Eggsy.

"Oh I'm so excited for today. I'm going to show you all the great places here in Hungary." Eggsy beamed like a kid as he dragged me along. "Did you know rubiks cubes came from Hungary?" He said as we climbed into one of Kingsman's sleek black Mercedes Benz. As Eggsy drove, passing the rolling plains of spring grass and low mountains in the back, he happily chatted, "We're definetly going to stop by Budapest and Lake Balaton and maybe one of there famous vineyards. How's that sound?" He rubbed his thumb gently over my knuckles.

I bit my lip, "Would it be corny if I said it's perfect, as long as I'm with you?"

"Yes, but I love corny." Eggsy glanced over at me and winked.

I smiled at him, ducking my head to hide my blush as I gently squeezed his hand right as his phone rang.

"Babe, would you put it on speaker for me please."

"Only for a kiss."

He smiled before leaning forward to give my hand a kiss before I accepted the call. Merlin was on the other line. "Eggsy, really sorry about this but we just got a hit on Demarco. One of his clients is throwing a yacht party in Monte Carlo. I need you to go undercover with Lionel as a rich couple looking for art."

"Have (y/n) come. It sounds simple and will be good practice." Eggsy smiled over at me.

"Eggsy, I know it would be nice to have your girlfriend there, trust me I thought about it but... She didn't fit the profile."

Eggsy immediately reached over and took the phone from me, taking it off of speaker phone and putting the phone to his ear. He nodded his head, rolling his eyes before saying "Yes sir. I still think you should give her a shot, okay. Yes Merlin." and then he hung up.

-(Eggsy and I get on flight to Monte Carlo to meet Merlin and a couple other agents at a disclosed location. Merlin debriefs us on what's happening before letting us get ready.)

I was waiting in a room with Eggsy as he got changed into a pair of white pants, loafers, a white and light blue striped tight fitted shirt and an expensive Michael Kors watch. But he was frowning, still upset with Merlin about not letting me go, I could tell by his tense shoulders.

I walked up behind him and rubbed up and down his arms, slowly making my way to his shoulders.

"Eggsy, it's okay. I know I probably don't fit the rich and gorgeous profile. All I care about is you being safe. Now stop frowning."

Then there was a knock on the door. I ran over and opened it to reveal a tall, gorgeous blond. She smiled at me. "Hi I'm Lionel, well that's my code name anyway. I'm the one going on the mission with Eggsy. Merlin told me his girlfriend was here and told me I should tell you that I will remain professional. I promise I won't try to steal your boyfriend from you. Kingsman honour." Her accent was light and her smile soft.

I blinked a few times.

"I promise, (y/n) I'm all yours." Eggsy came up to kiss my cheek.

"Wow, Lionel, If I was Eggsy I would leave me for you in a heartbeat." I laughed. "I would be okay with that, your children would be so beautiful."

They both laughed at me. "Oh your cute. But trust me, Eggsy and I will never be. He's not my type, but you are," She winked, "Now hurry up Eggsy, the party starts in an hour." She said before walking away, her tight white dress accenting her curves.

I stared after her.

Eggsy chuckled. "Should I be worried about you leaving me for her?"

"Don't be silly, she's out of my league." But then I turned towards Eggsy and wrapped my arms around his waist. "And so are you. I am so lucky to have you. Now go kick some butt." I said before smacking his butt as he kissed my cheek.

-(Eggsy and Lionel were on the boat, sipping champagne as they talked with the other rich folk)

"We just bought a house actually in Paris and we're looking for some décor to hang on the walls. Do you know any good painters or places? I hate plain walls." Lionel said, her hand delicately on Eggsy's shoulder.

"She really does, she once invited our nephews over to finger paint on one of our plain walls! It was hideous!" He laughed.

"I would recommend DeMarco but he's out of business. Sad to, I really wanted one of his pieces."

-(hours passed on the yacht. They all laughed at old stories before they gathering around the table for a dinner meal that the servants were bringing out.)

Eggsy pulled out Lionel's chair before sitting down beside her. A male servant poured them some red wine before another servant with (y/c/h) walked out, carrying the salad. Eggsy looked up, intrigued. That servant looked a lot like (y/n). The servant lifted up her head and Eggsy finally saw her face.

It was you.

* * *

**Sadly Kingsman does not belong to me.**


End file.
